


Passing The Mantle

by Bloodbath (kasady_no)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I’m so sorry, M/M, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath
Summary: Playing the Joker isn’t just something that you do, you have to become the part.And maybe all the rumors of the mantle are true.
Relationships: Joker/Joker
Kudos: 2





	Passing The Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> •this is in no way faithful to the actors & is purely a work of fiction•

Jarred laid on the bed, wrist bound by handcuffs that were shackled to the bed post. "Ready to earn this mantle?" Heath rumbled as he gripped the headboard, his leaking cock hovering over Jarred's awaiting tongue. "Yes." He whined, and Heath waved a knife over his face while the tip of Jarred's nose bumped the head of his dick.  
"Don't say it unless your serious. Your taking on something.......something big. You need to Beg for it. Beg for this title." Heath paused his movements so that just his tip touched Jarred's lips.  
"Please, I want it. Just let me taste the madness, please, let me do it proud. So greedy to witness reality, please J." Ledger smiled and wrapped his right hand in his brown locks.  
"Open." Jarred opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his cock, humming in anticipation. Jarred flipped his tongue quickly, greedily at Heath's length, Heath's hips bucking, fucking mercilessly into his mouth.  
"Your mouths's so fucking good. Gonna have to try harder to earn it, Jarred." Both Heath's hands gripped his brown locks and pulled as he hit the back of Jarred's throat repeatedly.  
"Close, gonna hand over the card, shoot my essence down your throat, are you ready?" Jarred looked at Heath with wide icy blue eyes, begging for him to cum in his mouth.  
Heath bit his lip, throwing his head back, and his body shook as he did as promised, shooting cum down Jarred's throat. Heath's fingers pulled tightly at brown hair, as he shook his lips a little. Jarred swallowing greedy, only one drop of cum sliding down his chin.  
"Such a good boy." Heath laughed as he planted his hips closer to Jarred's, to wipe the cum of his chin and slide it in Jarred's mouth.  
"Keep it alive." Heath commanded as he wrapped his hand around Jarred's throat. "Yes, sir." Jarred smiled and let his hand dance over Heath's shoulder.  
"Good." Heath smiled, biting the exposed patch of skin below his ear making Jarred shudder.  
"You'd better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Now I'll be honest I try to stay away from using the actors in stories because they have/had their own lives. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity.


End file.
